Mistborn at Ouran
by whoviansFTW
Summary: Ouran Academy,an elite private school for the super rich and beautiful, and Mistborn. Now a Mistborn from America has arrived, with one problem, she's mute. How will our the hosts deal with this girl? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Holly and Haruhi

A/N: The first chapter of Mistborn at Ouran is up! This is my first ever fanfic and I would really love it if you would review! If you do decide to review I request that it be constructive criticism at worst. It would be awesome if you would tell me stuff you would like to see happen with the hosts and Holly. Without further adieu here is chapter 1!

Key:

"talking"

'_Thinking_'

Signing

_Writing_

**Mistborn at Ouran**

Chapter 1 Holly and Haruhi

" Class this is Jones, Holly she's a exchange student from America who will be joining us for the rest of the year." Great the teacher had made it sound like it was a special privilege to attend Ouran. Not only that but he decided to announce my country of origin, like that doesn't make me seem strange at all.

** *PAUSE* **

Before I go on with my story, you should know some things about me.

My name is Holly Jones, I'm sixteen with medium-length brown hair and blue eyes. I transferred here from America. Why? Because I'm Mistborn. One of the only Mistborn in America to be precise. When Ouran found out I was all but hogtied and tossed onto the plane that brought me here.

Another interesting fact about me? I'm mute. I always have been and odds are I always will be. My teachers know about my 'condition' but none of the students know. How long do I think that will last?

Probably not very long.

***UN-PAUSE***

I gave an awkward little wave and an awkward smile in acknowledgment for the intro.

Have I mentioned how awkward I felt?

While teacher-dearest was deciding on where to put me, I impulsively burned bronze. It's a habit I have. I don't intend to lose it though. Some day it might save my life.

'_O.K nothing new here,_' I thought ' _ One Seeker, three Tineyes, and two Thugs._'

And three Mistborn all sitting together at the back of the class. They were all burning bronze and tin. '_Idiots, didn't they know to leave their copper on when burning other metals?_' I thought.

Two of the Mistborn were obviously twins, they had short red hair and golden eyes. Sitting between them was the brown haired girl I had met earlier.

*** EARLIER THAT SAME DAY* **

I walked out of the apartment that the Academy was paying for as part of my scholarship, and shut the door. I heard an answering thud from the floor above, I looked up in time to see a brown haired boy dressed in an Ouran uniform walk down the stairs.

The boy turned to look at me and I saw that I was wrong, he wasn't a boy, he was a girl. How could I tell? Her face was too feminine to be a guys.

"Hey, I see that you go to Ouran too," She said, " Want to walk with me?"

For lack of a better response I nodded and hurried to catch up to her.

"What's your name?" She asked, of course she asked in Japanese which isn't exactly my forte. Seeing my confusion she asked again in English.

My name is Holly Jones. I signed. Seeing _her_ look of confusion, I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and wrote.

_My name's Holly Jones. What's yours?_

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka. Are you mute?" She looked at me, curious.

_Yes. Why are you wearing the guys uniform_

She started. " Because I'm a guy. Why are you wearing the guys uniform?"

_Because, there is no possible way I'm going to wear a dress six days a week. You're not a guy, you're a girl._

She wilted. " Is it that obvious?"

I nodded. _ Yeah, you look to feminine. Do people really not know your a girl?_

"No one at Ouran does. You have to promise to keep it a secret okay?"

_Don't worry I won't blab._

***PRESENT TIME***

What were the odds of that same girl being not only in my class but also being Mistborn? Not good. I think that says something for my luck.

The teacher eventually decided to put me next to one of the Mistborn twins. As I was walking down the aisle to my seat, I thought to myself.

'_If this has been my day so far, I can't wait to see what happens next!_'


	2. I have a question

A/N: Hey people! I know I should be writing chapter 2 but I have something I can't decide.

Which Hitachiin should Holly sit by?

Go to my profile to vote. Not sure how much time you'll have to vote. At least two weeks maybe more. I will announce who she will sit by the next chapter after the poll closes.

One last thing! **I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MISTBORN IN ANYWAY!**

sorry I forgot to say that last time!


	3. Chapter 2 The Other Seven

A/N: Chapter two is here! This is another ouran chap. The next couple of chapters will be mistborn i promise! Special thanks to **sylvie-morose** for reviewing last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR MISTBORN. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS HOLLY. IF YOU WANT TO BORROW HER YOU WILL HAVE TO ASK.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Signing

_Writing_

**Mistborn at Ouran**

Chapter 2: The Other Seven

I stood looking up at a door and comparing the kanji on the door to the kanji on the piece of paper in my hand. The Chairman had handed me that paper as I was leaving the school. He said that was where the other Mistborn that attended the school went after wards. He encouraged me to go there and 'make friends'.

That is how I ended up outside this door wondering why the sign by the door and the paper in my hand read 'Music Room 3'. Why would Mistborn choose to hang out in a music room?

'_Oh, well I guess I won't learn anything standing here._' I thought. I put my hand on the door handle and slowly pushed open the door.

As soon as I opened the door there was a bright flash of light followed by a bunch of rose petals swirling around me. When sight returned I could tell that this wasn't used as a music room. Unless music rooms were that much different in Japan than in America. There were seven tables surrounded by couches. At each table there was a boy, or two as there appeared to be twins sitting together in one corner, and three or four girls gazing at the boys in avid fascination.

My mind registered all of this in about five seconds. Just the right amount of time for people to notice that the door was open and that a strange girl was standing there.

A blond haired boy stood up and waltzed over from where he had been sitting. He put one hand on my chin and tilted my head up, his face just inches from my own.

"Hello, princess." He purred. "What brings you to the Ouran High School Host Club?"

Only one thought registered in my mind. That boy was standing _way_ to close. I flared pewter and put both hands on his chest.

"Yes." He whispered, unprepared for what happened next.

I shoved him backwards across the room. And man, that boy flew! Unfortunately, he confirmed that this was the place the Chairman had said it was, when he burned steel, iron and pewter to turn himself in midair and land gracefully on his feet.

Immediately he was surrounded by a mob of fan-girls mooning over him and saying ridiculous things like,

"Oh, Tamaki-kun! You're not hurt are you?"

"Are you all right?"

"You landed so gracefully Tamaki-kun!"

Outside of the mob were the other six- hosts, I think he called them- hosts trying to get to the blond haired boy.

"Boss, what happened?"

"You're not hurt are you Tama-chan?"

"What did you do now Tamaki-sempai?"

Once the boy-Tamaki- started pushing his way through the fan-girls assuring them and the other hosts he was alright, I decided that now was as good a time as any to leave. I started to turn only to feel a hand on my shoulder, keeping me where I was. I looked up at the owner of the hand, it was the tall black haired boy. Curious, I burned bronze to see if he was another Mistborn. He was burning tin and pewter-I thought his grip on my shoulder was unnaturally strong- and was obviously trying to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand.

Burning bronze helped me realize that all the so-called hosts were Mistborn. Quite a number of the girls were Soothers and Rioters as well. They were probably trying to use their powers to get the hosts to like them, not realizing that if the hosts were any good with brass and zinc they could tell if their emotions were being manipulated.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said, stopping in front of me. "Please escort the ladies out of the club room. We're done for today."

"Of course, Tamaki." said a black haired boy with glasses-Kyouya I suppose his name was. "Ladies if you would please follow me."

As the girls started filing out, a familiar figure caught my eye. One of the hosts was Haruhi, and she looked concerned over something.

Tamaki's snapping fingers brought me back to my present situation. I looked up at him, eyes defiant, mentally daring him to do his worst.

"Kyouya, will you please tell me who this girl is?" Tamaki asked. i blinked in surprise and annoyance. Wasn't he going to talk to me?

"Her name is Jones, Holly. She transferred into class 1-A today. She's originally from America but was transported here due to the fact that she's one of the only Mistborn in the United States. Certainly the only one young enough to attend Ouran." Kyouya said all this without so much as glancing up from the black notebook he was writing in.

I gawked at Kyouya. '_How does he know so much?_' I thought. '_This is my first day here. If he knows so much does he also know,_'

Tamaki interrupted my train of thoughts. "You mean you're Mistborn?" He looked surprised.

I slowly turned my head towards him. Really? I signed. I threw you across the room and you need your friend to tell you that I'm Mistborn?

"Hey, Kyo-chan what's she doing?" said a small blond haired boy holding a stuffed rabbit.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "She's signing. Holly has been mute since she was born. She's quite fluent in American Sign Language, but as you can see, that's not going to help her much in Japan."

Tamaki's eyes got big and teary as he rushed over to hug me. "You can't speak at all? Oh, you poor thing! No wonder you reacted the way you did before! You were just trying to communicate!"

What are you trying to do? Insult me? I signed in between trying to pry him off. The twins eventually came to my aid, they grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders and pulled him off.

"Uh, boss," One twin began.

"I don't think she wants you hugging her." The other twin finished.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Tamaki shouted. He shook off the twins and grabbed my shoulders. " You want your daddy to hug you don't you Holly?"

No. I signed while shaking my head. He let go of my shoulders and crouched down by the wall, sulking.

"I'll go talk to him." Haruhi said, going over to the wall and crouching down next to Tamaki.

"So, Holly if you can't speak," One of the twins began.

"How do you communicate?" They finished together.

Its freaky how they do that.

I got out my notebook and a pencil. _If they know ASL I'll sign to them,_ I wrote _but if they don't know a paper and pencil work fine._

"That's it!" Tamaki cried rising from his corner.

"What's it Tama-chan?" The boy with the rabbit asked.

I felt a rising sense of dread. I really didn't want to know what was coming next.

"Why, we are going to help our dearest Holly learn to communicate with her fellow students!" Tamaki said draping his arm across my shoulders. "And while we're doing that she must stay here with the Host Club! After all, we can't have a Mistborn running around loose!"

I was right. I really didn't like what came next.

"Now that you are a member of the Host Club you should know everybody's names." Tamaki continued, oblivious to my obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Over here we have our third year students. Takashi Morinozuka A.K.A Mori, and Mitskuni Haninozuka A.K.A Honey." He said pointing to the tall black haired boy and the small blond haired boy.

"This is Kyouya Ootori a second year student along with me, Tamaki Suoh."

"These two are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"And over here we have Haruhi Fujioka! He's a commoner like you!" Tamaki finished.

"Welcome to the family Holly!" Tamaki announced throwing his arms outward.

I knew I should have left when I had the chance.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 2! Review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update every other week!


	4. Chapter 3 Kelsier

**A/N:** Hi! I know its been awhile since I last updated, sorry. I have been suffering from the twin diseases called Lack Of Time and Writers Block. I thank all the people who have read this, even if they didn't review. I'm going to try to update more frequently, so hopefully there won't be months between updates! If you noticed, I deleted my old chapter 3. I combined it with my chapter 4 because they were both ridiculously short. So, for those of you who read the old chapter 3, you get to read it again. For those of you who haven't, you don't have to deal with 2 really short chapters!

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Signing

_Writing_

**Mistborn at Ouran**

Chapter 3: Kelsier

I shot through the mists on a Push of steel, heading towards Ouran Academy. In my mind I reviewed over and over what the twins had told my earlier.

*EARLIER*

_Hey Holly you need to be back here at ten o'clock tonight." One of the twins - I think it was Hikaru - told me._

_Why? I wrote on my ever-present notepad._

_"So you can meet our teacher." The other twin - Kaoru - said coming to stand next to Hikaru._

_ "And so we can see how good a fighter you are." Hikaru added._

_"Yeah, it would be really lame if you were terrible." Kaoru said, looking thoughtful._

_"Oh well, see you then!" The chorused as they skipped off._

*PRESENT TIME*

_'Those two will be the death of me yet.'_ I thought, '_I wonder what they're planning?_'

I landed on the roof of Ouran and immediately flared tin and bronze crouching down while searching the mists for surprises. After a couple minutes of searching, I began to relax.

_'Maybe they're-_' A fistful of coins shot out of the darkness towards me.

I immediatly flared steel and pewter, Pushing against the coins to deflect them and rolling away. The instant I was on my feet I took off, pulling out a pair of obsidian knives and running to where the coins had come from. I stopped, flared tin and spun in a circle, trying to find out where my attacker had dissapeared to.

A man appeared from out of the mists. slashing at me with a pair of knives. I ducked, but didn't manage to dodge entirly. There was a flash of pain on my left forearm and I could feel blood seeping from the wound. Flared tin and pewter helped keep me lucid as i burned steel and shot away into the mists.

'_Obsidian knives,_' I thought, '_if I hadn't figured it out before, that would be a sign that he's Mistborn._'

The instant I landed I threw a handful of coins in the direction of my attacker Pushing outward with steel, only to have my Steelpush met with one of his own. Desperatly I flared steel and Pushed on a thick blue line behind me.

I lurched to a stop and heard a shout of surprise as my opponent was suddenly pushed backwards. I spared a glance to see what I was Pushing against, it was the clock tower. I was pushed farther back than I had first assumed.

My opponent flew off the roof, as soon as he cleared the roof he stopped Pushing on my coins. I only had a brief moment to realize that I had probably played right into his hands before my own Steelpush on the clock tower sent me flying after him. The roof passed beneath me remarkably quick. As I began my descent to the ground below, I noticed one room appeared to have a window open with all the lights on inside.

As I drew abreast of this window my opponent lept out of the mists, grabbing my and using his momentum to carry us both into Music Room 3.

I slid across the floor of Music Room 3 my tin-enhanced eyes hurting from the sudden change from dark to light. I stopped sliding when I hit a wall and fell to the ground. When I regained my feet, I tensed, waiting for an attack, but the scene I saw wasn't what I expected it to be.

The hosts were there lounging in various positions around the room. The only two who seemed the least bit concerned were Honey and Mori, and that was because I had landed next to them.

"Holly-chan are you all right?" Honey asked, he looked worried.

I looked at him, confused. I had just come through a window but there hadn't been any glass, so what was he talking about?

"Your arm is bleeding." Mori clarified.

I looked down at my arm, blood had almost stopped flowing out of the gash on the center of my forearm. I had forgotten all about it, amazing what pewter and adrenaline can do for pain.

"My daughter had been hurt?" Tamaki cried, rushing over. "Who did this to you I'll-"

"I'm afraid that's my fault Tamaki." A mans voice interrupted. "I was testing her and I got a little carried away."

I looked up and saw a man walking towards us. He was tall, with light blond hair and features that could only be described as hawk-like. He was dressed in entirely black with an odd cloak. It looked like it was made up of hundreds of strips of gray cloth, sewn together at the shoulders and chest then allowed to separate through the rest of the garment. Another notable feature about him was his arms. Starting at his fingertips and going to past his elbows were, what appeared to be, thousands of vertical white scars. As if the claws of some beast had raked his arms over and over again.

The man knelt down next to me." I'm Kelsier by the way. What's your name?" He asked as he began to examine my arm.

I stared at him blankly. '_What kind of man is this?_' I thought. '_Who assaults someone and calls it testing? And how does he know the Host Club?_'

"She can't answer you." Kaoru said.

"She's mute." Hikaru added.

"Her name's Jones, Holly." Kyouya said handing Kelsier a first-aid kit.

"A Mistborn _and_ a mute, hmmm?" Kelsier said looking up at me cryptically. "We'll just have to see how this plays out.'

"Kelsier, are you going to tell us why you called us here?" Haruhi asked from where she was sitting in the corner.

"Well, seeing as I'm all done here." Kelsier said tying off the bandage and standing. "We might as well get started. Is everyone here?" He looked around. "Good, I hate to be made to wait."

"Think of how the rest of us feel." The twins muttered.

"If your always on time it implies that you have nothing better you need to do." Kelsier replied. "Now, let's get started!" He laughed, rubbing his hands together.

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I finally introduced Kelsier! Please give me feedback about his character, there is only one book that actually has him talking so it's a bit harder to put him in different situations. If you have any questions review! In fact, review even if you don't have questions.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've last posted. I would say my life has been busy but I've really just been lazy. For good news, if you care, the next chapter is almost done! Because I have nothing else to say, here is chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Mistborn in any way.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Signing

_Writing_**  
**

**Mistborn at Ouran**

Chapter 4: The Mission

"I've hidden some atium in the rose maze." Kelsier began, "Your task is simple, find it and bring it back here."

'_That sound easy enough._' I thought, '_I expected this to be more of a challenge._'

"Of course," Kelsier went on. "what kind of exercise would this be without an opponent?"

The twins grinned and looked at me. "Sounds interesting, right Holly?" They chorused.

I ignored them, whatever was coming, I could handle it.

Kelsier smiled faintly. "I will be taking the role as your opponent. Preferably you can get to the atium and back here without meeting me. If that doesn't happen, you'll have to fight me and win. If you lose, you'll join me in guarding the atium"

"To help separate between our two parties," He continued. "I will not wear a mistcloak. If I defeat you, you will take of your cloak and join me, understood?"

We all nodded. "Speaking of mistcloaks Holly," Kelsier said walking over to a chair. "here's yours" He picked something up and tossed it to me.

I caught it just before it hit the floor. As I held it up I realized it was the same cloak Kelsier had on. I look around at the other hosts. They were all putting on similar cloaks while Kelsier let his fall to the floor. I shrugged and threw the cloak across my shoulders.

My first impression was that someone was giving me a hug. The mistcloak was tighter across my chest and shoulders but nonrestrictive around my arms and legs. I spun in a circle causing the mistcloak to flare out around me. I stopped facing Kelsier, who was grinning at me. I smiled back, actually happy for the first time since I moved here.

"I'm glad you like it." Kelsier said. "Now, how are you on coins? Do you need more?"

I shook my head, reaching into my purse and grabbing a coin. The 'coin' wasn't really a coin, it was a flat disk of metal approximately the size of a fifty-cent piece. Most people, Mistborn included, cared too much about money to go throwing it around. They were cheap too, so it had the added benefit of being cost effective.

"Good." Kelsier said nodding. " Wait two minutes before coming after me." Kelsier walked to the window he gave one last look around before turning and shooting off into the mists.

I walked over to a table and set down my notebook and pencil. Haruhi saw me and walked over. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

I sighed inwardly, figures the instant I set my notebook and pencil down I'd have to pick them up again almost immediately. My had automatically reached for my notebook, but another had slammed down on top of it, preventing me from grabbing it.

"Of course she's nervous, I mean, why shouldn't she be?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, she is going up against the two best Mistborn in school." Kaoru said, coming up behind his twin. "If she wasn't nervous I'd be surprised!"

'_I guess you're in for a shock then!_' I thought, trying to pry my notebook out from under Hikaru's fingers. Hikaru noticed and held the notebook above his head so I'd have to jump for it. He shook it at me teasingly, I seriously debated kicking him in the shin.

"Hika-chan, that's not very nice!" I looked around, Honey and Mori were walking over. "You shouldn't take Holly-chan's things without asking her."

"Yeah," Mori said taking my notebook from Hikaru and handing it to me.

Thank you. I signed smiling at him. I made a face at Hikaru. '_And so begins our rivalry._' I thought.

"What? Why are you shady twins harassing my precious little girl?" Tamaki cried rushing over and grabbing me.

"We were just teasing and she's not your daughter so let go of her!" The twins shouted trying to pull me away from Tamaki.

'_What is wrong with these people?_' I thought as I was dragged between the twins and Tamaki. '_Shouldn't they be focused on their mission?_'

I looked over at Haruhi, mentally begging her to intervene. She just rolled her eyes and looked away, muttering something under her breath.

"I hate to interrupt, but it's time for us to leave." Kyoya broke in causing Tamaki and the twins to stop. Grateful, I staggered over to the table and set down my notebook, gripping the table to keep from falling over.

"Oh, right, training," Tamaki muttered looking crestfallen. "I forgot."

'_HE FORGOT!_' I thought, knees buckling slightly. '_How do you just forget why you are here in the first place?_'

Haruhi looked over at me. "Are you ready Holly?" She asked. I nodded, standing up. "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." She added as we walked toward the window with the rest of the hosts.

I looked around at the rest of the hosts, noting the looks of encouragement there. I smiled back, took a deep breath, and launched myself into the mists.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter! If there is any mistake, be it grammar or character, that I made feel free to tell me. I want my story to be correct. R&R!


End file.
